Noites de Insônia
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi. Lemon. Akatsuki e Shito. Através das brigas e xingamentos, essa dupla tem um destino imutável, que também está repleto de amor. Akatsuki tenta minar as defesas de Shito. Será que ele consegue?
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

**Noites de Insônia**

**Parte I**

O tiro acertou em cheio a testa daquele zumbi que num último lampejo de força conseguiu desferir sua espada contra o tronco magro de Shito. Agora o cadáver que não deveria estar naquele planeta estava sendo enviado para os céus pela espada de Akatsuki. Num canto afastado estava Michiru, escondida atrás de uma rocha, ajeitando seus grandes óculos.

- Podemos ir para casa, parceira! – falou Akatsuki, passando a mão por seus cabelos prateados.

Shito sangrava bastante, mas nada que fosse grave para um zumbi. Em pouco tempo já estava andando ao lado daqueles dois personagens falantes que viviam lhe perseguindo. Sua vida era assim, sempre rodeada de pessoas estranhas e com uma personalidade bastante expansiva.

O vento tépido daquela noite de verão estava um tanto incômodo para os rapazes que suavam pelo exercício refém feito. Akatsuki reclamava baixinho que aquele zumbi não havia lhe dando muito dinheiro, sendo que ele ainda tinha que dividir em dois, pois tinha Shito também.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao dormitório. Quando entraram no lar doce lar, já começaram a sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando e assim trataram de correr para a cozinha, onde encontraram uma panela fervendo. Michiru correu até o fogão e desligou o gás.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou a garota de grandes óculos redondos.

Logo Koyomi apareceu tentando se explicar. Quando viu que a situação não era nada grave, Shito acabou se afastando com um suspiro pesado, ele foi diretamente para o banheiro, almejando limpar o cheiro daquele sangue nojento que estava impregnado nas suas vestes e nos cabelos cor de ébano. Ele mal tirou suas roupas e já estava na companhia de seu parceiro.

- Não conseguimos nada de importante hoje, eu pensei que Michiru poderia achar mais zumbis com aqueles olhos, mas nos enganamos. – falou com agastamento, enquanto retirava suas roupas, todavia parou suas ações ao ver que Shito não se despia mais. – O que houve? Tem vergonha de mostrar esse corpo magrela para mim? – indagou risonho, enquanto caminhava para a cabine.

- Como se você tive atributos interessantes! Não passa de um lixo ambulante. – resmungou o moreno, entrando na sua cabine, girando a torneira para sentir as gotas mornas começarem a resvalar por sua pele límpida. Seu banho seria sossegado se não tivesse um acompanhante tão explosivo ao seu lado, logo a porta da sua cabine se abriu.

- Quem é lixo!? – indagou num grito.

- Saia daqui, idiota! – gritou, virando um soco contra o rosto do intruso.

Akatsuki não deixou aquilo sair barato, ele empurrou Shito para dentro da cabine com um chute que havia dado contra seu estômago. O que se iniciou a seguir foi uma briga infrutífera, mas que parecia satisfazer a ambos. Em um momento de sorte e rapidez, Akatsuki prendeu os braços de Shito contra o azulejo frio e o olhou num tom de superioridade.

- Parece que seu corpinho que tanto se gaba não consegue nem resistir aos meus golpes. Você é um idiota mesmo! – zombou.

- Tire essas mãos nojentas de cima de mim, seu inútil, verme! Morra! – gritava, enquanto chutava as canelas do menor.

Akatsuki ria alto, fingindo que aqueles chutes nem lhe machucavam, apesar de desejar mentalmente que tivesse sacos de gelo naquele dormitório para colocar nas mesmas depois ou ficaria todo inchado. Por um momento eles pararam completamente com suas ações ao verem em qual situação estavam.

Ambos ofegantes, vermelhos, pelados, na mesma cabine do banheiro, de frente para o outro, ou melhor, dizendo com Akatsuki prendendo o corpo de Shito na parede.

- Akatsuki, saia daqui! – falou num tom mais baixo, pois a sua voz mesmo falhou ao se deparar naquela situação.

O menor arregalou os grandes olhos dourados e se afastou, olhando discretamente para o corpo à frente, sentindo um arrepio contínuo deslizar por seus membros, erguendo os seus cabelos dos braços e das pernas. Shito o chutou literalmente para fora da cabine e fechou a porta, voltando a se encostar à parede.

Um minuto de silêncio e a ducha ao lado foi ligada, agora os dois estavam tomando banho em silêncio. Geralmente eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa, mas estavam um pouco estarrecidos com o que havia acontecido.

Shito foi o primeiro a sair e tratou de se enxugar rapidamente e sair logo do banheiro, ele não queria encarar o outro, mesmo que aquela situação não quisesse lhe dizer nada, aquilo havia lhe atingido em certo ponto. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, tratou de ajeitar algumas coisas e dormir.

Enquanto Shito dormia. No quarto de Akatsuki a situação era diferente, o menor estava olhando para a sua mão direita que pertencia ao outro, analisando os dedos brancos e longos com atenção, lembrando-se do corpo que havia prensado contra a parede. Inconscientemente voltou a se arrepiar, enquanto fechava suas pálpebras.

- "Maldição! Por que isso me abalou tanto? Aquele maldito!!" – pensava com irritação, tentando se ajeitar na cama para dormir.

E naquela noite de lua minguante nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito. Logo o sol voltou a reinar pelos céus azulados e na grande mesa de madeira, todos os inquilinos do dormitório estavam sentados, comendo um pouco de pão e leite.

Shito estava de um lado e Akatsuki a sua frente, ambos em um silêncio absoluto. No caso de Shito isso era normal, mas Chika Akatsuki era uma verdadeira matraca hiper falante que não deixava ninguém em paz. Todavia para não deixar o clima tão pesado, aos poucos ele começou a interagir com os demais, evitando ao máximo falar com seu parceiro.

E nesse ritmo eles foram para a Zombie Loan, onde acabaram por pegar alguns serviços medíocres que lhe rendiam pouco dinheiro. Eles corriam riscos demais, se feriam, aumentavam suas dívidas ao serem curados e no final do dia estavam naquele dormitório caindo aos pedaços. Isso não era vida. Não era o que nenhum deles desejava, mas não tinha jeito. Se eles quisessem realmente viver, eles teriam que provar a todos daquele universo que estavam aptos a isso.

O clima tenso da noite anterior estava presente no banheiro. Akatsuki foi o primeiro a entrar na ducha, tomando um banho relaxante enquanto se lembrava dos flashs da noite anterior.

- "Por que estou pensando nisso ainda? Aquele idiota não devia ficar me provocando daquele jeito!" – pensava novamente, com a mesma irritação, enquanto lavava os cabelos coloridos.

O som da porta rangendo anunciava que alguém estava entrando. Akatsuki endureceu seus músculos ligeiramente enquanto ouvia Shito começar a se arrumar. Quando a ducha ao lado foi ligada, Akatsuki ficou mais calmo.

- Um dia nada produtivo hoje, não é? – indagou o menor, tentando puxar assunto, junto a um sorriso amarelo.

- Apenas lixos.

Akatsuki começou a conversar normalmente com seu parceiro, que no fundo de seu âmago considerava seu amigo, apesar de Shito sempre lhe dizer que eram apenas parceiros de um destino comum e que não deveria esperar nada dele.

A dupla saiu ao mesmo tempo de suas cabines com uma toalha enrolada no quadril. Shito evitava olhar para o seu lado, não sabia se sua impassibilidade facial seria quebrada ao encarar o outro, portanto se manteve com a cabeça baixa, procurando seus pertences.

Quando o menor começou a se vestir na sua frente, Shito virou ainda mais seu rosto, vendo apenas a sombra do menor contra a parede. Aos poucos Shito foi se vestindo, primeiramente colocou a cueca por cima da toalha e depois tratou de colocar sua comprida camiseta.

- Está com vergonha de mim, Shito?

- Por que não vai procurar o que fazer?

- Por que está tão irritadinho esses dias?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Claro que é. Nós somos amigos! E tente me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome uma vez sequer.

- Não somos amigos. – falou, virando seu rosto, encarando o menor. – No máximo um parceiro nesse destino miserável, mas tudo acabará quando pagarmos essa dívida. Não pense que somos amigos, Akatsuki.

- Você anda saindo muito esses dias. Onde está indo?

- Eu já falei que não é da sua conta.

- Não se esqueça que está com a minha mão, e eu quero saber onde está indo com ela.

- Lixo.

- Idiota!

- Desprezível!

- Inútil, infeliz, estúpido! – gritou, chutando o banco de madeira contra o moreno, lançando o objeto contra o seu joelho.

A dor da pancada foi forte e Shito foi pego desprevenido, ajoelhando-se logo a frente. Ele estava com um pouco de dor em seu corpo, pois era obrigado a visitar seu odioso mentor todas as tardes para um treinamento de rotina. Na verdade só servia para regular a taxa diária de sadismo daquele chinês que o dominava.

Shito era um cadáver há mais de 150 anos, ele havia nascido daquele jeito e desde então lutava para sua sobrevivência a cada dia, sendo que o mesmo pertencia à famosa máfia chinesa, que governava o submundo há anos. Sendo assim, nunca teria sua liberdade completa, talvez nunca deixasse de ser um zumbi, apenas estava procurando alguma forma de viver em paz.

Os treinos diários com Touhou estavam fazendo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais cansados, pois o chinês era demasiado forte e tinha uma técnica de selo muito poderosa que atingia o seu corpo vulnerável com facilidade. Não era fácil enfrentá-lo todas as tardes e sabia que caso não aparecesse, ele ia persegui-lo nos dormitórios.

- Parece que você está muito sensível! – Akatsuki comentou com um sorriso agradável. – Que patético, você é tão fraco!

- Cala a boca! – gritou, jogando o banco de madeira contra o menor, todavia este desviou com facilidade, colocando as mãos na cintura, enquanto ria baixinho.

- Fracote!

Shito correu até ele, empurrando-o contra a parede para então começar a golpeá-lo, mas antes que seu plano fosse executado, Shito já se encontrava estatelado no chão com uma rasteira que Akatsuki havia lhe passado e quando isso aconteceu, ele deixou suas coxas amostras para o menor que agora via algumas marcas estranhas na sua pele.

- O que é isso? – indagou curioso, fazendo a mão de tocar no moreno.

Num impulso Shito se levantou e puxou a calça que estava no armário, vestindo-a rapidamente, saindo descalço do banheiro, ignorando os chamados irritantes daquele que lhe vinha perseguindo pelo corredor.

- Vamos, vamos! Conte-me que marcas são essas, Shito!

- Vá cuidar da sua vida!

- Não seja medroso, deixe-me ver.

Shito entrou no seu quarto, recebendo o sossego de seu cômodo, todavia a insistência de Akatsuki passou dos limites quando ele invadiu seu quarto.

- Essas marcas foram feitas hoje. Aliás, onde você foi hoje à tarde? Não me diga que está caçando zumbis sozinho para ter mais dinheiro! – comentou com frieza.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Agora saia do meu quarto. – gritou, apontando para a porta, exibindo um cenho franzido e os caninos raivosos a mostra.

- Claro que é da minha conta. Eu quero saber quando meu parceiro está me deixando para trás.

- Eu não sou nada seu! Não te devo satisfações.

- Estúpido! Infelizmente nós temos que ficar juntos. Você acha que eu goste de andar com uma mala sem alça como você? Ninguém aqui gosta de você, Shito. Você só vive sozinho pelos cantos! – falava com irritação, erguendo seu tom de voz a cada instante. – O único que te suporta sou eu, e mais, as pessoas só se aproximam de você por minha causa, porque você é um chato, desinteressante e egoísta que acha que sabe tudo!

- Não encha tanta a boca para falar seu verme. – vociferou baixinho.

- Você só sabe falar, mas não tem nada, absolutamente nada. Não tem família, amigos e ninguém na sua vida. Você mora no mesmo dormitório sujo que eu, come o mesmo que eu e ainda sim se acha superior!

Aquelas palavras pareceram atingir Shito. Não que fossem palavras diferentes, como se Akatsuki não vivesse dizendo o quanto ele era descartável, não era esse o problema, mas justamente naquele dia, Shito estava mais sensível. Touhou havia lhe aplicado um treinamento muito forte, tanto físico quanto mental, onde dizia o quão desprezível e monstruoso ele era para viver no mundo dos humanos.

Realmente não tinha amigos. Família. Ninguém.

- Tem razão. – Shito falou num tom baixo, inclinando sua cabeça para que Akatsuki não visse sua expressão.

- Você também é um merda e... – Akatsuki interrompeu seu falatório ao ouvir aquele baixo sussurro. – O que disse? Que eu tenho razão? – indagou com incredulidade, enquanto enfiava o dedo indicador na sua orelha, tentando limpar qualquer sujeira.

- Agora saia do meu quarto. – pediu, enquanto abria a porta.

- Você disse que eu tenho razão? Eu ouvi bem? – indagou risonho.

- Sim, eu disse. Agora saia, por favor.

- Está pedindo com educação? – indagou ainda mais surpreso. – Está com tanto medo de mim que perdeu a sanidade!?

Shito nada disse, ficando quieto perante a porta. Akatsuki foi saindo aos poucos, com passos lentos, achando aquele clima demasiado pesado e estranho. Geralmente eles acabavam brincando até seus corpos reclamarem de dor, mas dessa vez era diferente. Parecia que alguma coisa estava se quebrando naquele momento, algum laço invisível estava se rompendo à medida que ele pisava para fora do quarto.

- Shito... – o chamou com uma voz baixa, quando colocou seus dois pés no corredor. Ele precisava olhar mais uma vez para aqueles orbes vermelhos antes de partir, todavia o que recebeu foi à porta de madeira bater nas suas costas assim que Shito teve a oportunidade.

Shito ficou encostado à porta de madeira, segurando a maçaneta, mas quando ouviu os passos do menor se afastando, o seu coração começou a ficar mais aliviado. Ele caminhou até sua penteadeira e pegou um pequeno boneco de madeira que fazia parte de sua coleção, observando-o com atenção.

- Só velharia... Assim como meu corpo podre, minha vida ingrata e solitária. – comentava para ele mesmo com tristeza. – Sem amor, sem nada. – dizendo isso, ele voltou para a sua cama, onde seu corpo suplicava por descanso e aquela foi outra noite mal dormida.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, lá estavam todos sentados a grande mesa, comendo e conversando. Era um dia quente de sábado e eles estavam de folga, planejando algum passeio para aquela tarde.

Num canto, Akatsuki olhava de soslaio para seu parceiro, vendo as grandes olheiras roxeadas que estavam naquele rosto alvo. Sentia-se responsável por aquilo de alguma forma e no fundo queria conversar com seriedade com Shito, mas não tinha espaço, pois a todo tempo Michiru vinha para lhe atazanar a vida.

Após muita conversa e a louça do café da manhã lavada, todos decidiram que seria um dia grandioso para irem fazer um passeio nas fontes de água termais que já haviam visitado no mês passado graças a presidente. Agora só precisavam pensar no transporte, sendo que ninguém ali sabia dirigir.

- Podemos contratar alguém. – falou Michiru. – Vocês conhecem alguém?

- Eu conheço! – falou Koyomi com entusiasmo, trazendo grandes suspeitas de quem seria esse motorista e se realmente seria alguém competente.

Michiru se aproximou de sua amiga que já estava toda empolgada com a viagem e lhe indagou sobre o tal amigo que poderia levá-los junto de Akatsuki. No final das contas, acabaram por ligar para o tal motorista que aceitou levá-los por uma baixa quantia. Agora só precisavam fazer as malas e partirem para o descanso.

Akatsuki estava no seu quarto, cantarolando, rindo consigo mesmo, enquanto preparava sua mala. No corredor, Michiru estava passando com uma bolsa larga e pesada.

- Já está pronto, Chika? – indagou Michiru com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu estou tão ansiosa para essa viagem. Vai ser tão divertido!

- Eu já estou terminando. Todos já colocaram as malas na Van?

- O Shito disse que não vai. – falou com tristeza, enquanto mexia nos cabelos lisos e curtos.

Akatsuki ficou um tempo sem reação.

- Como assim ele não vai!? – indagou num grito. – Onde ele pensa que vai ficar? E se aparecer um zumbi? Ele tem que ir!

Michiru tampou os ouvidos com as duas mãos, diante daquela gritaria cheia de indagações. Akatsuki saiu do quarto com passos pesados, parando na frente da grande porta de madeira, entrando sem um único aviso, encontrando o motivo de sua raiva parado, diante de um grande espelho, com o tronco desnudo.

- Por que não vai conosco!?!? – indagou num grito, quando a porta se fechou num estrondo.

- Não sabe bater, idiota!? Saia do meu quarto. – falou, saindo da frente do espelho, caminhando até sua cama, ficando de costas para o outro.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você, seu merda!

- Se não sair desse quarto agora, eu vou te matar.

- Então pode vim, idiota! – gritou, avançando até o moreno, empurrando-o contra a parede.

Shito ainda estava debilidade por causa da noite anterior, quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede, ele acabou por cair sentado no chão, frustrando-se com sua fraqueza. Akatsuki ia avançar para chutá-lo, mas parou ao ver novas marcas de vergões no tronco do outro.

- Mais marcas... o que é isso?

- Não é da sua conta! – vociferou.

- Vá logo fazer suas malas ou eu vou te enfiar naquela Van desse jeito!

- Eu não vou!

- Por quê!?

- Porque não quero!

- Fale o motivo, seu merda!

- Não é da sua conta.

- Diga! Diga! – gritava, avançando contra o moreno, que já estava de pé, pronto para mais um ataque.

- Eu vou te matar!

E novamente eles voltaram a se atacar, caindo no chão do quarto, rolando de um lado para o outro, golpeando ao outro com violência e raiva. Até que Akatsuki parou sentado em cima do abdômen do moreno, esticando o braço para socá-lo na face.

- Por que está fugindo!? – indagou num grito, golpeando a face alva.

- Sai... sai de cima!

- Diga! – pediu, dando outro soco. – Fala logo o que você anda fazendo!

Shito estava ficando tanto com aquele ataque raivoso e para evitar receber outro soco que com certeza o levaria a inconsciência, ele moveu seus lábios, dizendo baixinho.

- Eu não posso...

- Ah? O que!? Como assim não pode?

- Não posso. Satisfeito? Agora sai de cima de mim!

- Por que não pode? Quem está te impedindo? – indagou com mais calma.

- Não te interessa!

- Se voltar a falar isso, eu juro que vou te bater tanto, que ninguém mais vai te reconhecer.

- Akatsuki, eu não posso sair livremente, pois sou um capacho de alguém. – confessou num tom baixo e mórbido.

O menor pareceu sossegar diante daquelas palavras e aquele olhar entristecido do moreno, ele olhou para o rosto ensangüentado de Shito e se arrependeu do que estava fazendo. Logo voltou a olhar para seu tronco que estava todo ferido. Agora podia entender o motivo do outro estar tão fraco e debilitado.

- Um capacho? Quem manda em você, então?

- Uma pessoa. Não quero dizer quem é.

- Então é por isso que sempre sai nas tardes?

Shito apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- E o que acontecerá se você viajar conosco?

- Você pode imaginar só de ver meu corpo. – falou.

- Essa pessoa... o que ela quer de você? Por que você a obedece?

- Acho que já falei demais, contente-se com isso. Agora saia de cima de mim, Akatsuki.

- Mas...

- Saia logo!

- Ela te fez isso?

- Acho que isso é óbvio. Eu não vou falar duas vezes!

Akatsuki saiu lentamente, sentando-se no assoalho de madeira, olhando sem nenhuma discrição para as cicatrizes que estavam naquele corpo, sentindo-se internamente mal por não ter visto isso anteriormente. Se ele fosse mais atento, podia notar que Shito era uma pessoa sempre muito preocupada e sempre sumia para aparecer entristecido e cansado.

- E você não vai me contar nada?

- Não!

- Eu posso... te ajudar?

- Ajudar? Não se envolva nos meus problemas. Afinal, eu realmente não tenho amigos.

- Hei, você que sempre diz isso, mas não é verdade. Eu sou seu amigo, eu pelo menos tento ser.

- Vá viajar, você está atrasado.

Akatsuki argumentou, mas logo desistiu ao ver que não tinha como fazê-lo mudar de idéia. O menor foi se afastando, deixando Shito sozinho naquele chão empoeirado, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao cruzar com os lábios levemente trêmulos do moreno. Nunca pensou que Shito pudesse transmitir tantas emoções, aquilo lhe deixou abalado.

Minutos mais tarde o dormitório estava completamente vazio, não havia uma única pessoa ali, tirando Shito. O moreno ficou jogado no colchão da sua cama por um tempo, até que finalmente adormeceu. Agora podia recuperar as duas noites mal dormidas.

E assim aquele final de semana começou a passar. Na pousada, a turma toda estava reunida e se divertia, todavia tudo que era bom durava pouco, sendo que no domingo a tarde eles já estavam com as malas no porta-malas do carro que já se dirigia para a cidade.

- Hei, vamos comer alguma coisa naquele restaurante? – indagou Koyami.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Olhe, tem uma promoção hoje! – falou Michiru.

A Van parou a poucas quadras do dormitório, ficando no estacionamento de um restaurante que sempre fazia grandes promoções e chamava a atenção dos esfomeados e mão de vacas como o pessoal da Zombie Loan.

Akatsuki olhou para o céu alaranjado e sentiu um certo pesar. No final acabou se despedindo dos demais e voltou para o dormitório, com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa. Ele não estava conseguindo agir normalmente desde que teve aquela conversa atrapalhada com Shito. E mais, sua mão estava um pouco mole desde que viajou, ele precisava ficar próximo ao outro para que ele não apodrecesse e caísse.

Quando chegou no prédio do dormitório, Akatsuki sentiu uma angústia inexplicável, ele começou a andar em passo acelerado pelos corredores e quando chegou na frente da porta de Shito, ele fez a menção de abri-la, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de outra pessoa. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e começou a espiar pela fechadura. O seu olho se arregalou com a cena a frente.

No quarto, Shito estava deitado de bruços na cama completamente desnudo e em cima dele havia um homem com traços chineses que estava vestindo apenas uma camisa. Isso era uma cena chocante e Akatsuki teve que se segurar quando o grito de Shito invadiu chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- "Eles estão... estão... fazendo... sexo?" – indagou em pensamento, não conseguindo cogitar aquela situação. – "O que aquele homem está fazendo com os dedos. Aquele símbolo... aquele símbolo que ele fez com os dedos serve para repelir demônios, eu já vi sobre isso num livro de magia".

Outro gemido desesperado de Shito acordou Akatsuki para o mundo. Aquele homem violava seu corpo de uma forma tão constrangedora, também o machucava com aquele símbolo vermelho que lhe cortava o corpo.

- "O que eu faço!? Será que é esse homem... que controla o Shito? Eles são... são... namorados?" – pensava, desesperando-se para obter alguma resposta.

Akatsuki acalmou sua respiração e forçou seus ouvidos para ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

No quarto, Shito estava com as mãos amarradas por um par de algemas enquanto suas pernas estavam bem abertas e flexionadas para que o homem a frente fazer o que desejava com o seu corpo. Touhou lhe sorria e acariciava suas coxas, enquanto movia seu quadril para frente e para trás, penetrando-o até que seu gozo chegasse para aliviá-lo.

- Quem mandou me desobedecer? Eu falei que você não podia viajar com aqueles lixos. – falava com um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Ou você acha que eles são seus amigos? Que grande amigos que eles são, não é mesmo? Acabam saindo sem se importarem com você.

- Ah... pare... por favor. – pediu num gemido baixo, não agüentando mais aquela situação. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pela dor e humilhação que sentia. Todavia não era a primeira vez que Touhou lhe fazia aquilo, mas não era por esse motivo que estava acostumado a esse tratamento.

- Você é um monstro muito atraente, Shito. Sorte a sua, pois assim eu posso ser gentil com você! – ria baixinho, enquanto soltava as algemas do moreno que continuou com os braços erguidos no alto de sua cabeça. – Eu recebi uma mensagem avisando que aqueles cadáveres estão voltando para o prédio. Eu vou indo agora, passe amanhã no meu escritório para terminarmos.

No corredor, Akatsuki se afastava lentamente da porta, horrorizado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele saiu correndo, tentando não fazer barulho, quando aquele chinês terminou de se vestir e começou a caminhar até a saída. Alguns minutos se passaram e a Van parou na frente do prédio, trazendo a alegria para o local.

Akatsuki estava no seu quarto, com a mão direita na sua boca, como se estivesse segurando-se para não contar nenhum segredo. Os olhos dourados continuavam arregalados, junto ao coração acelerado.

- "Aquilo foi... cruel". – Pensou, fechando os olhos de repente, lembrando-se de ter visto uma lágrima escorrer de um olho de Shito. Ele nunca havia visto o outro chorar, em nenhuma circunstância.

Akatsuki ficou um tempo trancado, mas logo saiu, indo para a grande sala que havia no centro daquele prédio. Naquele lugar todos sempre se reuniam para conversar, pois era bastante agradável, além de ter uma lareira, que por hora estava inutilizada por causa do verão.

Todos estavam conversando, rindo e comentando sobre a viagem. Shito estava sentado num dos sofás, ouvindo a conversa dos demais, algumas vezes comentava alguma coisa. Sua expressão continua a mesma, parecia que havia acabado de acordar.

Quando Akatsuki viu aquele sorriso nos lábios do moreno, todo o seu corpo pareceu reagir. Agora se perguntava quantas vezes Shito estava lhe exibindo aquele sorriso falso, enquanto seu corpo ardia em brasa por machucados causados por aquele homem. Chika sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando-o de soslaio em silêncio.

- O que está olhando? – indagou Shito de repente.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Como? – indagou sem entender a pergunta.

- O que estava fazendo nesse final de semana? – Akatsuki reformulou sua pergunta, pois não queria fazer o outro falar sobre aquela cena naquele momento.

- Nada demais. – disse, voltando sua atenção para Michiru que estava contando alguma coisa engraçada.

As horas passaram, logo todos foram para seus quartos descansarem. Shito abriu a porta de madeira e encontrou seu parceiro jogado na sua cama, olhando com desinteresse para o teto que parecia que ia cair aos pedaços.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Vá para o seu quarto, Akatsuki.

- "Como eu posso abordá-lo? Como posso conversar com ele sobre aquilo naturalmente? Droga! Não é possível falar naturalmente sobre aquilo mesmo que eu queira!" – pensava, enquanto suava frio.

- Eu já disse para...

- Eu já ouvi, mas eu quero conversar com você.

Shito cruzou os braços com agastamento e caminhou até sua cama, sentando-se na sua beirada, enquanto encarava o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- O que foi agora? Sobre o que quer falar?

- Bom... Shito... eu queria que soubesse que eu sou seu amigo.

O moreno revirou os olhos e então bufou.

- Eu estou cansado. Agora não tenho tempo para isso, deixe-me dormir.

- "Eu imagino que esteja com dor". – pensou com desagrado, sentando-se lentamente na cama. Ele esticou o seu braço e tocou no ombro de Shito, que inevitavelmente soltou um baixo gemido, afastando-se. – O que houve? – indagou Akatsuki, fingindo surpresa.

- Nada, apenas ralei meu braço.

- Oh! Mesmo? Como fez isso?

- Não é da sua conta. Akatsuki, ultimamente você está me tirando do sério.

- Porque eu... me importo... com você, apesar... de você não acreditar nisso. – confessou, num tom baixo e dificultoso.

Shito ficou surpreso, suas pálpebras ficaram bem abertas, mas logo voltou ao olhar mórbido de sempre, trazendo a certeza para Akatsuki que suas palavras até surgiam efeito, mas por causa da convivência de Shito com aquele homem, ele sempre negava qualquer tipo de afetividade.

- Pode confiar em mim, Shito.

- E por que eu faria isso? Akatsuki, não se preocupe com os meus problemas, apenas tente viver como desejar e volte a ser humano.

- É o que eu vou fazer, mas eu preciso continuar com meus laços de amizade, eu não posso pensar somente em mim. – disse, voltando a tocar no ombro de Shito, mas com maior suavidade para não machucá-lo.

Shito ficou com as pálpebras fechadas. Ele não conseguia olhar para seu parceiro no estado que estava. Ele desejava tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de Touhou do seu corpo, também queria cuidar de suas feridas e depois descansar. A presença de Akatsuki lhe deixava desconfortável e isso não vinha de agora, pois há meses o garoto estava se aproximando dele, desarmando-o, dizendo todos os dias que eram amigos, isso amoleceu seu coração.

Akatsuki foi se aproximando, sentindo seu coração bater ainda mais forte, ele tocou numa mecha cor de ébano, sentindo sua textura tão delicada e macia, logo deixou seu dedo resvalar até o queixo fino e pontudo. Aos poucos foi se aproximando, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem como se estivessem em brasa, e assim foi até que seus lábios se encostaram suavemente.

Shito abriu um pouco suas pálpebras para encarar aquele rosto rubro. Akatsuki abriu seus lábios lentamente e num impulso levou a mão até a nuca de Shito, puxando seu rosto contra o dele, inserindo sua língua lentamente naquela boca quente e trêmula, buscando a língua dormente de Shito.

O cheiro de Shito, o seu gemido baixo, tudo aquilo aumentou a certeza que estava perdidamente apaixonado por seu parceiro. Akatsuki sentiu seu membro repuxar por dentro da calça, parecia que ele reagia bem quando estava na presença do outro, ainda mais naquela proximidade tão quente e sensual. Akatsuki moveu a cabeça para um lado, buscando um beijo de outro ângulo, ficando mais afoito, movendo-se com velocidade e um pouco de inexperiência. Tudo que queria era aquela boca.

A sensação era muito gostosa e sem perceber havia derrubado o corpo magro na cama e já estava por cima do dele, voltando a devorar aqueles lábios aos quais mordia e chupava com afobação, como se Shito pudesse fugir. E quanto ao moreno, este estava estarrecido com o que estava acontecendo, ele só conseguia mover sua língua de encontro ao outro.

Apesar de fingirem se odiarem, de falarem que não se importavam com o outro e viverem brigando, os dois apenas estavam caminhando para suas desgraças. Desde o início simpatizaram-se, mas ao ver que estavam começando a ter sentimentos errôneos com relação ao outro, o sentimento de repelir o outro foi criado. Apenas uma grande muralha para esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Shito... – sussurrou o seu nome num gemido lânguido, carregado de prazer, enquanto descia seus lábios até o pescoço, escondendo-se na sua curva para beijá-lo e chupá-lo com maior prazer.

- Akatsuki... pare. – pediu num baixo sussurro.

Aquele pedido foi diferente de qualquer pedido que Shito já havia feito. Parecia que o instigava a continuar com o que fazia, e ele não pararia tão cedo. Logo voltou a sugar aqueles lábios rosados e inseriu sua língua novamente, movimentando-a num beijo gostoso e bem molhado, fazendo um barulho alto. Akatsuki puxou a mão de Shito e a colocou no meio de suas pernas para que ele sentisse o quanto estava excitado.

Shito não conseguiu deixar de se mostrar surpreso, mas não disse nada, e também não poderia, pois aquela boca lhe devorava com tanta firmeza que só conseguia gemer como um garotinho indefeso. Os dedos de Shito acariciaram o volume por cima do jeans, sentindo vontade de agarrar aquele membro, mas apenas o acariciava.

Akatsuki começou a abrir a camisa de Shito com os dedos e com isso todo aquele clima foi interrompido por um tapa violento que ele acabou levando. O baque foi tão forte, que Akatsuki caiu deitado no chão e nesse momento Shito se recuperou daquele ataque, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto voltava a fechar sua camisa.

- Por que fez isso, idiota!? – indagou num grito frustrado.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo!?

- Não venha dar uma de santinho! Você sabe o que nós dois estávamos fazendo!

- Saia daqui!

- O que foi? Eu não sou bom o suficiente? – indagou com irritação e constrangimento, erguendo-se num único pulo, segurando-se para não socá-lo.

- Não, não é! Agora saia daqui!

- Então quem seria bom o suficiente? Hein!? – perguntou mais uma vez, avançando no moreno que não conseguiu se esquivar. Agora Akatsuki segurava a gola de sua camisa, obrigando que o moreno lhe encarasse.

- Saia daqui agora. – disse num tom baixo e mortal.

- Será que aquele homem era suficiente para você? – indagou, num meio sorriso de deboche.

A expressão de Shito foi de dar pena. Ele ficou tão paralisado diante daquelas palavras que se esqueceu completamente como falar. Parecia que havia esquecido qual era o seu idioma. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, juntamente com sua boca que tremia.

- O gato mordeu sua língua? Eu vi o que vocês dois estavam fazendo hoje à tarde. – continuou a comentar no mesmo tom. – Você estava gemendo bastante, sabia? Eu ouvi do corredor.

- Você... viu?

- Sim, eu vi. Aquele é o seu homem, Shito? Eu não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa. E que coisa sádica, hein! – zombou quando falou a última frase. – Se quiser, eu posso te amarrar na cama também.

A resposta de Shito foi um soco certeiro contra o rosto de Akatsuki que cambaleou alguns centímetros para trás.

- Você me dá pena. – disse, saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com toda a força que podia, fazendo a estrutura de pedra estremecer.

No quarto, Shito ficou desmoralizado com o que havia acontecido. Ele deixou seu tronco cair na cama, enquanto tocava nos lábios vermelhos.

OoO

Continua...

Eu assisti esse anime ontem e dormi com muitas cenas yaoi na minha cabeça e não resisti. Em um único dia concluí esse conto, e gostaria que vocês dissessem o que acharam, apesar de acreditar que não exista muitas pessoas que conheçam esse anime. Adoro o Shito, ele é aquele personagem que faz você suspirar e acho que o Akatsuki poderia tirar uma casquinha dele, não é mesmo?

Próximo e último capítulo terá lemon!

Comentários são bem-vindos. O que acharam? Comentem!

13/8/2009

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

Por Leona-EBM

**Noites de Insônia**

**Parte II**

E novamente, nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir. Shito saiu do seu quarto, ele precisava de ar fresco, o moreno ficou caminhando pelos corredores até que saiu do dormitório, sentindo o vento da madrugada bater contra seus cabelos. Ele andava seu rumo, com a cabeça baixa e um olhar desatento.

Todavia um zumbi como ele não podia andar pelas ruas tranqüilamente, pois havia muitos inimigos por perto. Shito não percebia a sombra escura que lhe seguia pelos ares, pois estava alheio demais a tudo que acontecia na sua vida. Será que ele nunca teria paz?

- Shito!!!

Ele ouviu um grito, olhou para trás e a única coisa que viu foi uma lâmina brilhar diante de seus olhos. A capa preta daquele shinigami parecia sugar toda a escuridão das trevas para seu interior, por um instante sentiu medo. A grande foice foi erguida, ele ficou estático, não sabia que aceitava aquele destino ou então fugia, todavia a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar parado.

A foice foi descendo lentamente aos olhos de Shito que apenas fechou suas pálpebras. Sim, ele havia aceitado aquele destino, finalmente seria levado por um shinigami. Quando a foice desceu até seu destino a única coisa que ela encontrou foi o vácuo do vento, logo à frente Akatsuki corria, puxando Shito pela mão, sem olhar uma única vez para trás.

Nos minutos seguintes eles só corriam, não faziam mais nada, Shito não conseguia raciocinar. Como Akatsuki havia surgido daquele jeito? Nem havia percebido sua presença. E quando o fôlego dos dois acabou, Akatsuki se enfiou no meio de um beco, escondendo-se atrás de uma lata de lixo, sentando-se no asfalto frio junto com Shito.

- Parece... que despistamos ele. – falou com a voz ofegante. – Por que não correu? Queria morrer?

Shito não respondeu, ele tombou seu corpo para o lado, caindo no chão, segurando seu peito. Parecia que ia morrer do coração do susto que havia tomado.

- Shito! Shito! – Akatsuki começou a cutucá-lo. – Estava querendo morrer!?!? Me responde!

- Akatsuki, deixe-me... respirar! – pediu com irritação.

- Ah... hum... tudo bem.

Um minuto se passou e Shito voltou a se sentar, passando a mão pelo rosto suado, olhando de soslaio para o par de olhos dourados que lhe observavam desde que havia se sentado.

- Eu ouvi você saindo e queria conversar com você, quando eu ia me aproximar, eu vi a sombra de um shinigami te seguir.

- Eu não percebi.

- Você é burro, Shito!? Acha que pode sair por aí distraidamente como se fosse uma pessoa normal?

- Acho que nem uma pessoa normal pode sair distraidamente pela rua há essa hora. – comentou, passando a mão por sua franja, jogando-a para trás.

Akatsuki riu baixinho com aquele comentário, acabando por concordar com a cabeça.

- Tem razão. Você poderia ser assaltado há essa hora.

- Isso seria engraçado. O que poderiam roubar de um morto?

- Verdade. Você sempre anda pé rapado. – comentou com humor.

- Isso porque você vive me pedindo dinheiro emprestado.

- Como se você não pegasse o meu também.

- Eu só estou pegando o que é de volta.

- Mentiroso!

- Quem é mentiroso? Você não ganha nada naquele trabalho de meio período! Pelo jeito não deve fazer muita coisa. – zombou.

- Melhor que você que vive vagando por aí como um Zé ninguém!

- Quem é Zé ninguém? Seu monte de lixo!

- Escória!

- Rato de esgoto!

- Verme!

- Morra!

Akatsuki levou a mão até a camisa de Shito, puxando-o num tranco, pronto para socá-lo no rosto, mas quando encarou aquele rosto irritado, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi puxá-lo contra seu corpo, abraçando-o com força, deixando seus lábios tomarem novamente a boca molhada que tanto lhe xingava.

Shito caiu no chão duro, sentindo o peso do corpo de Akatsuki sobre o seu. As mãos do menor vagueavam por seu corpo, apertando sua carne, enquanto sua boca continuava a ser devorada por aquela língua que lhe molhava por inteiro.

- Chika...

- Você me chamou pelo meu nome! – falou com surpresa, parando com o que fazia para encará-lo.

- Vamos voltar, aquele shinigami deve estar rondando a área.

- Tem razão. – disse com um ar atento, erguendo-se e ajudando ao outro também.

Em poucos minutos estavam de volta ao lar, olhando com atenção para os lados. Os dois se olhavam com constrangimento e não sabiam como agir. Shito parou na frente do seu quarto e Akatsuki apenas ficou em silêncio, com as mãos no bolso e um olhar baixo.

- Eu... posso entrar?

- Acho melhor dormirmos um pouco.

- Você tem vergonha de mim?

- Ah?

- Tem vergonha que eu veja seu corpo? – indagou, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. – Eu não vou falar nada, eu sei que deve estar machucado, mas...

- Akatsuki, por favor. – pediu num tom baixo e um pouco autoritário.

- Eu queria ver... o que ele... fez com você.

- E você já não viu? Amanhã estarei curado.

- Mas...

- Vá dormir. – falou, abrindo a porta, caminhando para o interior do seu quarto. – Er... Obrigado. – agradeceu, com um leve sorriso, fechando a porta em seguida.

Akatsuki sorriu em pura felicidade ao ouvir aquilo, caminhando em passos alegres para o seu quarto. Finalmente havia conseguido arrancar o que sempre desejou de Shito, mas nunca pensou que o resultado seria tão gratificante.

Na manhã seguinte, sentados a mesa do café da manhã. Shito estava no seu silêncio habitual e Akatsuki falava normalmente com os demais, sempre trazendo alegria aos demais com seu jeito extrovertido. Em alguns momentos eles cruzaram um olhar cúmplice, mas Shito não demonstrava nada, enquanto Akatsuki ficava vermelho e desconcentrado, como um bobo apaixonado.

Akatsuki falava alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu dar continuidade ao assunto quando o celular de Shito tocou, ele viu a expressão do moreno ficar um pouco apagada e ele logo se levantou, pegando a sua louça, saindo do cômodo.

- Eu já volto! – Akatsuki disse, correndo até a cozinha, vendo Shito lavar a louça rapidamente.

Akatsuki se aproximou, olhando para os lados, vendo que estava completamente sozinho naquele lugar. Ele encostou seu peito nas costas de Shito e o abraçou na cintura, sentindo o corpo do outro tremer com o susto.

- Já está lavando a louça?

- É o que devemos fazer. – falou secamente. – Desgruda!

Akatsuki deu um beijo na suas costas e desceu a mão até a barra da camisa, enfiando os dedos frios por debaixo da roupa, assim começou a acariciar a barriga quentinha de Shito que se arrepiou por inteiro.

- Alguém pode ver. – Shito sussurrou, desarmado com aquela situação. Ele mesmo não podia acreditar que estava aceitando tudo aquilo.

Akatsuki se afastou como se fosse um raio, indo para o outro lado da cozinha, fingindo procurar alguma coisa nos armários, quando Michiru entrou na cozinha, felizmente a garota era muito distraída para perceber alguma coisa. Mesmo que encontrasse os dois abraçados, seria muito fácil enganá-la.

- Shito, você vai sair hoje?

- Sim, por quê?

- Ah, eu queria saber se você pode comprar isso para mim. – indagou, entregando uma pequena lista.

- Tudo bem. – disse, analisando os itens. – Eu vou indo agora. Até mais.

Shito foi saindo da cozinha, sendo observado por Akatsuki que por fim acabou lhe seguindo pelas ruas também.

- Pare de me seguir.

- Você vai se encontrar com aquele homem, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- E ele... ele vai... fazer aquilo com você? Você vai deixar? – indagou com euforia.

- Pare com isso, as pessoas estão olhando para nós. – pediu discrição.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso.

- E por que eu preciso que você aceite ou não essa situação? – indagou, parando de andar por um instante.

- Eu sei qual é seu jogo. Não adianta tentar fazer essas perguntas filhas da puta para mim. Eu quero que você pare com isso!

- Parar com o que?

- Pare de ser fantoche daquele homem!

Shito suspirou com certo cansaço. Ele voltou a andar, ouvindo o falatório do menor, logo a frente numa esquina havia uma Mercedes preta parada, Shito parou alguns metros dela e apontou para uma loja de doce.

- O que tem essa loja?

- Poderia comprar um doce para mim? Eu quero comer chocolate.

- Ah!? Por que não compra, seu pé rapado?

- Eu estou sem dinheiro como pode ver. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Idiota. Eu vou fazer isso, mas... só porque... porque... er... bem... eu já volto! – falou, ficando constrangido por um momento, enfiando-se na loja de doces.

Shito sorriu e continuou a caminhar até o carro, que abriu a porta para que ele adentrasse e logo saiu em disparada. Quando Akatsuki saiu da loja de doces, ele olhou para os lados, sentindo-se a pessoa mais estúpida da face daquela terra.

Havia sido terrivelmente enganado.

Horas mais tarde naquele dia. Shito entrou no seu quarto, e a primeira coisa que recebeu foi um pedaço de chocolate atirado contra seu rosto, ele conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas foi muito lento quando tentou se esquivar do empurrão levou de Akatsuki.

Shito estava parado na parede, sentindo seu corpo tremer com aquele empurrão, quando pensou em se erguer novamente, Akatsuki levou a mão até sua camisa, puxando-a com força para os lados, arrebentando todos os botões, deixando o tórax do moreno a mostra.

- Cadê!?

- O quê? – indagou Shito sem entender.

- As marcas! O que ele fez com você?

- Ele não me fez nada, agora pare de agir feito louco! Quem te deu permissão para entrar desse jeito no meu quarto?

- O que você fez lá?

- Eu não tenho que ir sempre ao escritório, e não é sempre que aquilo... acontece. – falou baixinho.

- Não? Então quer dizer que aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer?

- Eu tento evitar. Você acha que eu gosto? – indagou num sussurro, carregado de mágoa.

- Eu sei que não. – disse, acarinhando o rosto pálido. Ele se aproximou, erguendo-se nas pontas de seu pé e beijou os lábios rosados, preparando-se para devorar aquela boca, todavia a porta do quarto abriu num estrondo.

Michiru havia entrado e agora olhava para dos dois garotos que estavam próximos demais. Shito levantou seu joelho e chutou Akatsuki para longe, jogando-o contra a parede.

- Nunca mais encoste em mim e entre no meu quarto, seu verme! – Shito gritou.

- Parem de brigar! – Michiru pediu, mostrando preocupação. – Vocês são amigos, não podem fazer isso.

Akatsuki respirou aliviado por ter sido Michiru que entrou naquele quarto. Ele e Shito se encararam com alívio e deram atenção à garota com um ódio mortal implantado nos olhos, caso ela fizesse aquilo novamente, talvez um dos dois a matasse.

- O que houve Michiru? – Akatsuki indagou, aproximando-se da garota, segurando-se para não enforcá-la.

- Koyomi trouxe bebida e comida para a comemoração do seu aniversário. Vamos almoçar todos juntos! – falou com entusiasmo, puxando Shito e Akatsuki pelas mãos até o quarto da garota onde todos estavam presentes.

No quarto de Koyomi, Soutetsu bebia um pouco de tequila e comia salgadinhos. Koyomi por sua vez sempre agia estranhamente perto do delinqüente, tratando com muito carinho. Shito sentou-se ao lado do grandalhão de tapa-olho e começou a beber um pouco, tentando tirar o estressa que caiu nas suas costas nos últimos dias. Do outro lado Akatsuki conversava e ria alto, mas sempre direcionava seus olhos para Shito.

O tempo passou e uma coisa inesperada deixou todos perplexos e maravilhados. Shito estava segurando a mão de Koyomi, dizendo o quanto ela era bonita e que queria beijá-la.

- Ah, isso aí, Shito! Beija a garota! – gritou Soutetsu com animação.

- Idiota! Ele está bêbado, não fale para ele fazer isso. – Akatsuki gritou, pensando em intervir, mas quando fez a menção de se aproximar, ele acabou tropeçando numa almofada e caindo no chão.

Koyami saiu correndo antes que Shito a agarrasse. O moreno ria baixinho e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Soutetsu.

- Posso te beijar? – Shito indagou com a voz embriagada para o outro.

- Claro, vem com tudo! – disse com um ar animado.

Shito começou a se aproximar dele, visando beijar seus lábios enquanto Soutetsu ria baixinho, não acreditando que o moreno estava agindo daquele jeito por ter bebido um pouco de sua tequila. Mas antes que os lábios de Shito chegassem aos de Soutetsu, Akatsuki fechou sua mão nos cabelos negros e o puxou para trás.

- Ahhhhh!!! Chika, por que fez isso? – indagou Soutetsu com desagrado.

- Ele está... bêbado. Como pode brincar desse jeito com ele? – indagou, tentando levar aquilo na brincadeira, forçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Chika, não seria legal a gente fazer algumas coisas com o Shito e tirarmos foto?

- Que coisas?

- Não sei, podemos deixá-lo pelado!

Michiru nesse momento ficou com as faces avermelhadas, ela se aproximou do trio e segurou o braço de Shito.

- Não podem fazer isso! – ela disse com autoridade.

- "Isso mesmo, Michiru. Não deixe que isso aconteça, pois vai ser difícil para eu tentar defender o Shito sem que o Soutetsu não ache estranho". – pensou Akatsuki.

- Não, não, vamos Michiru. Vai ser muito divertido! – Soutetsu insistiu, pegando a outra mão de Shito, puxando-o.

- Sim, nós vamos fazer algumas maldades para ele deixar de ser tão metido. – Akatsuki disse, rindo baixinho.

- Querem tirar foto dele pelado!?!? – indagou a garota com incredulidade.

De repente, Koyomi deixou sua personalidade para a Yomi aparecer. Logo a garota se aproximou de Michiru, abraçando-a pela cintura, dizendo coisas obscenas no seu ouvido para arrastá-lo para fora do quarto.

- Nossa! A Yomi está com tudo mesmo. – Soutetsu comentou com um bom humor.

- "Que droga! Soutetsu está bêbado, Shito também e Michiru saiu. O que eu faço?" – pensava com desespero, vendo o maior puxar a barra da camisa de Shito e retirá-la sem nenhuma cerimônia, para depois começar a retirar suas calças.

- Ajude-me, Chika! – pediu.

Akatsuki tremia levemente, sentindo ciúme ao ver Shito abraçado ao pescoço de outro homem resmungando alguma coisa enquanto suas roupas eram facilmente retiradas. Nem ele teve a permissão para arrancar as roupas do moreno. Não podia acreditar que Soutetsu fazia isso com tanta facilidade.

- Pare! – Akatsuki pediu com autoridade, puxando Shito num único tranco, surpreendendo o delinqüente. – Isso não é legal, ele não vai gostar disso e vai começar a procurar briga comigo depois.

- Hum... não me diga que...

- Que?

- Que você...

- Que eu? – indagou com a voz trêmula, temendo que Soutetsu descobrisse seu segredo.

- Que você tem...

Akatsuki engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração disparar. Shito se apoiou no seu ombro resmungando alguma coisa, e aquilo fez seus cabelos se arrepiares por completo. O moreno estava irresistível, com aqueles cabelos bagunçados, sem a roupa de cima e com aquele jeitinho de "me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa".

- Que eu tenho?

- Que você tem medo do Shito!

- Medo dele? Eu!? Nunca!

- Então não precisa se preocupar. Qualquer coisa a gente diz que foi a Michiru! – riu baixinho, voltando a puxar Shito que caiu em cima do seu colo e nesse instante o moreno que já estava altamente alcoolizado nem pensou no que fez, ele puxou o rosto de Soutetsu e lhe beijo a boca e o mais surpreendente foi que o delinqüente retribuiu o beijo.

Pior! Para o terror de Akatsuki. Soutetsu desceu sua mão até uma nádega de Shito e deu um tapa de leve para depois fechar os dedos na sua carne com muito gosto.

Akatsuki em um momento de fúria pegou uma tigela de salgadinho e bateu com toda sua força na cabeça de Soutetsu que ficou inconsciente. Em seguida puxou Shito que resmungava alguma coisa e saiu daquele quarto de orgia, quando chegou no corredor, ele teve dificuldade em carregar Shito que não conseguia andar em uma linha reta.

- Não posso te deixar beber mais. – Akatsuki falava sozinho, até que entrou no seu próprio quarto, trancando a porta dessa vez.

Shito foi jogado na sua cama. O moreno levou a mão até a cabeça e gemeu baixinho, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso o anfitrião ia retirando suas roupas lentamente, ficando apenas de cueca.

- Hoje você não vai me escapar, Shito.

Akatsuki vestiu um roupão branco e puxou Shito para fora do quarto, pegando algumas toalhas. Ele entrou no banheiro e despiu o moreno rapidamente, parando em algumas partes para observá-lo com mais atenção, depois entrou com ele numa cabine e ligou o chuveiro na água fria.

- Akatsuki... maldito!

- Parece que está recobrando a consciência!

- O que... o que... está fazendo?

Shito tentou fugir do banho frio, mas não conseguiu. Em menos de dez minutos Akatsuki saiu do banho, ele não havia se molhado muito, mas o moreno estava ensopado, tremia e lhe xingava o tempo todo. Com um riso divertido, Akatsuki o secou e colocou um roupão bege no moreno.

- Minha cabeça dói!

- Eu vou pegar um remédio para você.

Akatsuki terminou de limpar o banheiro e voltou a colocar Shito na sua cama. O moreno nem reclamou que estava no seu quarto, pois estava com tanta dor que só conseguia pensar nela.

- Eu já volto! – avisou, sumindo da vista de Shito.

Em poucos minutos Shito já havia tomado um remédio para dor de cabeça e agora relaxava na cama.

- Está sóbrio?

- Hum... Sim.

- Você tentou beijar o Soutetsu! – avisou.

Shito deu um tapa na sua própria testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você é igual a Koyomi quando bebe. Sua personalidade muda completamente.

- Eu viro um pervertido?

- Quase. – riu.

Akatsuki retirou uma mecha molhada que atrapalhava sua visão daquele rosto perfeito. Ele se inclinou para baixo, ficando próximos aos lábios de Shito, mas não o beijou.

- Se quiser beijar alguém, não precisa procurar outra pessoa.

Shito fechou os olhos, dando uma permissão muda para que ele continuasse. Os seus lábios foram abrindo lentamente e então recebeu a língua tão animada de Akatsuki que lhe envolvia por inteiro.

- Shito... eu quero você.

- Co-como assim?

- Eu quero seu corpo, por favor, deixe-me.

- Akatsuki, eu acho...

- Me chame de Chika, sua língua não vai cair. – pediu, enquanto beijava o pescoço do moreno. – Ou você não me quer?

- Eu... eu...

- Eu não vou te machucar. – disse com firmeza, encarando-o nos olhos sem nenhuma hesitação. – Eu... gosto de você, você sabe disso. Eu me preocupo com você, aliás, eu estou feliz que você não possa se afastar de mim por causa do nosso destino.

Shito fechou os olhos diante daquelas palavras. Ele sentia a mesma coisa, mas não era assim tão fácil fazer sexo com outra pessoa, sendo que era um homem, e o pior, era Chika Akatsuki que estava em cima dele, lhe dizendo coisas doces.

- Akatsu... Não... Chika, eu também te quero. – confessou, com a face rubra diante do constrangimento.

Akatsuki sorriu diante aquela resposta tão tímida, ele puxou a mão direita de Shito e a beijou sem nenhuma pressa, para depois retirar seu roupão revelando sua nudez e logo retirou o de Shito também. Agora estavam ambos nus naquela cama.

- Eu vou fazer algo... que tenho vontade. – confessou.

Shito ia perguntar, mas achou melhor sentir do que ouvir. A língua que Akatsuki começou a resvalar por seu peito, parando num dos seus mamilos para chupá-los de mordê-los como se fosse um pedaço de chocolate que se derretia ao seu toque. Shito se ajeitou na cama, abrindo mais suas pernas, flexionando-as, deixando que Akatsuki se encaixasse no seu meio, enquanto lhe beijava.

As mãos do moreno lhe acariciavam os cabelos prateados, fazendo um doce carinho, agradecendo aqueles beijos tão quentes e sensuais. O clima esquentou para os dois, os seus corpos estavam derretendo-se no prazer, ansiando cada vez por mais, e mais, desejando sentir o outro ao máximo.

- Chika...

- Hum?

- Não pare. – pediu.

Akatsuki sorriu e continuou a chupá-lo, descendo a língua habilmente que parecia deixar um rastro de fogo que o conduzia a um lugar mais quente e desejoso. O cheiro de sexo estava pairando no ar. A mão direita fechou naquele membro, apertando sua cabeça que já estava úmida, olhando-a com atenção.

O menor colocou a língua para fora e a lambeu, sugando as gotículas que saíam pela sua ponta, olhando para Shito que ficou com o tronco semi-erguido para visualizar melhor aquela cena tão sexy e quente. A sua frente Akatsuki beijava seu membro com carinho, dando algumas lambidas na sua extensão, para depois dar uma leve chupadinha na cabeça vermelha.

- Chika... – Shito gemeu, pendendo a cabeça para trás, abrindo ainda mais suas pernas, como se pedisse que o outro fosse logo com aquilo para ir de encontro ao seu corpo que ardia feito brasa.

- "Isso só pode ser um sonho". – Akatsuki pensou, quando viu aquelas pernas se abrindo e Shito se ajeitando melhor, deixando que suas nádegas ficassem abertas para ele ver aquele pequeno buraco que parecia piscar para ele.

As pernas de Shito foram puxadas para cima, ficando apoiadas em cima dos ombros de Akatsuki que começou a beijar toda a região de baixo, indo com suas narinas para o meio das nádegas do maior, aspirando seu cheiro para depois beijar, passando a língua pelo seu meio. Shito estava mais aceso que nunca com todos aqueles toques, ele sentia a língua tímida bater contra sua entrada e involuntariamente começou a mover seu quadril para frente e para trás, deixando que aquela língua lhe penetrasse.

- Dá próxima vez... eu quero que você me beije também, Shito! – falou, enquanto tocava no seu próprio membro que estava duro feito uma pedra. Sua outra mão puxou o membro de Akatsuki e começou a chupá-lo com destreza, tentando não machucá-lo com seu dente, apesar de sentir vontade de mordê-lo.

Akatsuki se afastou alguns segundos depois, olhando para o falo ereto e avermelhado de Shito, depois olhou para seu rosto vermelho e suado e voltou a beijá-lo, sentindo as mãos de Shito passar por seu corpo, apertando suas nádegas sem nenhum pudor, indo com um dedo no meio delas.

- Shito! – Akatsuki se afastou um pouco, assustando-se com aquela iniciativa do moreno. – Eu que vou ter seu corpo hoje.

- Somente hoje...

Akatsuki balançou a cabeça negativamente e beijou sua testa.

- Sempre. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido e voltou sua atenção ao que estava fazendo.

O menor apertou sua glande que já estava úmida e a posicionou no meio das nádegas de Shito, que mordia sua mão direita, contendo o gemido de dor. A penetração foi lenta e dolorosa para o moreno, que movia seu corpo para frente e para trás, dando ritmo àquela penetração, incentivando Akatsuki que pensou que ia gozar quando metade de seu membro entrou naquele canal tão apertado.

- Shito... isso... é muito bom! – disse num gemido lânguido.

Shito mordeu seu lábio inferior ao sentir à cabeça bater contra sua próstata, ele gemeu e agarrou os cabelos prateados. A partir daí, Akatsuki não parou de se movimentar, ele empurrava seu quadril contra Shito que ia sendo empurrado sempre para frente, até que bateu com a cabeça na cabeceira de madeira, fazendo um som alto.

O cheiro de sexo, os gemidos e o som da cama rangendo compunha aquele quadro com maestria. Akatsuki sentia a corrente de prazer lhe tirar a sanidade, ele se lançava com tanta força para frente, que até temia machucar o seu companheiro, mas sempre que olhava para Shito, este estava com as pálpebras semi-abertas, olhando-o com desejo.

Aquilo era gostoso, era quente e muito envolvente. Akatsuki passou a língua por seus lábios saboreando aquele momento, num instante ergueu mais as pernas de Shito e começou a entrar e sair lentamente, vendo seu falo sumir e aparecer lentamente no meio daquelas nádegas lisinhas e alvas.

- Chika... não pare. – pediu com sofrimento.

Akatsuki quase gozou ao ouvir aquele pedido tão sensual, logo voltou a se enfiar com força naquele canal que lhe recebia tão bem. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou apenas na voz e no calor do corpo de Shito. O moreno levou a mão até seu próprio membro, masturbando-o no ritmo das investidas, redobrando seu prazer.

Shito gemeu mais alto e acabou gozando e esse foi o momento de maior orgulho para Akatsuki que não demorou a acompanhá-lo. Os dois zumbis caíram na cama, abraçados ao outro. Eles estavam ofegantes, suavam, e ainda não acreditavam no que haviam feito.

- Shito...

- Hum?

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não.

- Que bom. – sorriu, deitando sua cabeça com tranqüilidade em cima do seu peito.

- Eu... nunca senti tanto prazer.

- É bom ouvir isso, cabeça de antena. – sorriu com mais orgulho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros.

- Não zombe do meu cabelo ou eu vou te jogar no chão. – falou, enquanto bocejava.

Akatsuki podia retrucar, mas não queria ser jogado no chão. Ele puxou o lençol que estava no pé da cama e cobriu seus corpos, ajeitando-se melhor no colchão, mas não deixou de abraçá-lo. E assim ambos tiveram uma boa noite de sono.

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Todos do dormitório acordaram com uma grande ressaca.

No quarto de Akatsuki, Shito estava olhando ao seu redor sem entender muito bem como havia parado naquele lugar. Logo levou a mão à cabeça, recordando-se do momento sensual que havia tido com seu colega.

- Já acordou? – indagou Akatsuki que estava sentado na beirada da cama. – Quer que eu traga algo para você comer?

- Um Akatsuki carinhoso e atencioso? – indagou com surpresa, sentando-se vagarosamente.

- Se você me permitir. – sorriu. – Ou prefere que eu fique te xingando e chutando? Não me diga que é masoquista!

- Idiota!

- Masoquista!

- Cala a boca, seu degenerado!

- Quem é que estava chamando por esse degenerado, hum?

Shito jogou o travesseiro na cara do outro, irritando-se novamente com seus comentários. Era inevitável: Akatsuki tinha o dom de lhe irritar.

- "Pelo menos ele é uma pessoa com a qual eu posso viver essa imortalidade, isso é, se ele nunca pagar essa dívida". – pensou Shito com certa alegria. Certamente Akatsuki era a pessoa perfeita para ficar ao seu lado, pois sabia que seus dias nunca seriam rotineiros.

Momentos mais tarde, o trio já estava nas ruas procurando por zumbis a fim de fazer cada vez mais dinheiro. Agora Shito tinha uma dor no coração, pois a cada zumbi morto, significava um passo dado para ficar longe do Akatsuki que rumaria para sua humanidade.

Ele era imortal, tinha mais de 150 anos, mas dessa vez ia se permitir viver esses momentos de felicidade de coração aberto.

Agora olhava para o garoto de cabelos prateados que lhe sorria de forma gentil e lhe sussurrava para ter cuidado. Certamente que os dias seriam bem diferentes, pois seriam mais felizes, porque finalmente se sentia amado por alguém, tirando a idéia que era apenas um monstro.

OoO

Não existem muitas fanfictions desse anime no Brasil. Afinal, eu encontrei somente duas, mas eu fiz um Lemon para variar, pois eu gosto dessa temática. Eu espero que tenham gostado, não queria continuar esse conto, pois estaria apenas enrolando, eu só queria mostrar como esses dois acabaram se envolvendo de um jeito mais sensual.

Comentários são bem-vindos. O que acharam? Comentem!

13/8/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
